Sammy Lawrence
is a character from Chapter 2 in Bendy and the Ink Machine. He is also a director of the music department for collaboration at Joey Drew Studios, known for writing songs for Bendy's show before getting corrupted by ink. Background Description Although, Sammy's human self isn't seen anywhere beside his ink form. From Hot Topic's answer while "officially" impersonating Sammy, it is revealed that Sammy either once had a flowing cascade of brown hair or blonde hair."The last I can recall... I had a flowing cascade of brown hair.. I miss it so... or was it blonde? No matter.. it was splendid." - Hot Topic. July 26, 2017. Twitter. Personality In tapes, pre-dating his corruption from the Ink Machine, Sammy is shown to be a frustrated song writer. This is likely due to the working conditions, plus possibility he might lose his job if the studio falls under. The only person he seems to give kind words to is Susie Campbell, the voice actress of Alice Angel. It can be inferred from the voice recordings that he, while still a human, found it hard to focus on work when there were distractions present, which was likely the reason he needed a "sanctuary". According to Norman, Sammy is acting a bit strange upon Norman's awareness. As the ink creature he later became, he appears to be mentally unstable, worshiping Bendy as his savior, and offering him sacrifices to appease him. Appearances Chapter 2: The Old Song Formerly human, he was the music director of the department until he was very likely corrupted by the ink flowing from the Ink Machine, which appears to have affected him, later becoming an insane monster. Sammy's two diary cassettes, recorded while he's still human, can be found in the music department hall and Wally's closet, respectively. According to Sammy from his first diary cassette, himself along with other workers are unable to get out of the department because the ink that flows from the Ink Machine (installed by Joey Drew) had flooded the stairwell. In order to drain the ink out, Sammy has to turn the pump switch on from his office. From his second diary cassette, Sammy give hints how to open his sanctuary by playing two, three, or four of his favorite instruments. From Norman Polk's cassette, Norman said that Sammy arrives in the orchestra room, quitting the whole band, and told everyone (including Norman) to wait in the hall"Every day the same strange thing happens, I'll be up here in my booth, the band will be swinging, and suddenly Sammy Lawrence just comes marching in and shuts the whole thing down. Tells us all to wait in the hall." - Norman Polk, Chapter 2. Then, Norman hears Sammy starting up the projector from the projection booth, and runs down back to the orchestra room"Then I hear him. He starts up my projector, and he dashes from the projection booth and down to the recording studio like the little devil himself was chasing behind." - Norman Polk, Chapter 2. A few seconds later after the projector turns off, Norman realized that Sammy didn't come out for a while."Few seconds later, the projector turns off. But Sammy, oh no he doesn't come out for a long time. This man is weird. Crazy weird." - Norman Polk, Chapter 2 From Susie Campbell's cassette, Sammy said that the cartoon character Alice Angel's popularity may be identical to Bendy's some day, according to Susie Campbell herself."People really seem to enjoy my Alice Angel voice. Sammy says she may be as popular as Bendy some day." - Susie Campbell, Chapter 2 From Wally Franks' second cassette, Wally was nervously hoping if everyone doesn't tell Sammy about losing his keys. Wally also said he'll leave if Sammy discover Wally missing his keys again."I just hope nobody tells Sammy. Because if he finds out I lost my keys again, I'm out of here." - Wally Franks, Chapter 2 Quotes center ---- ---- ---- ' Combinations ' ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- }} Trivia * Sammy Lawrence's name could be a reference to Sammy Lerner who's known for composing the "I'm Popeye the Sailor Man" song for Popeye cartoons and other songs from Fleischer Studios. * He is possibly the first and only collaborator of Sillyvision and Joey Drew Studios to become an antagonist after getting corrupted by ink. **However this could be the same thing that happened to the Searchers if they were once human workers. References Gallery ss2.png|Sammy's third speech. Voice of Sammy lawrence.png|Sammy's third speech (randomized). 14.png|Sammy Lawrence's speech taking place in Wally's closet. ru:Сэмми pl:Sammy Lawrence Człowiek Category:Characters Category:Humans